


Avrò cura di te

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [27]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Comfort, Community: fanwriter.it, Developing Relationship, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Insecurity, M/M, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Fabrizio aveva alzato lo sguardo, incontrando il suo, e gli aveva fatto la fatidica domanda: «Ma io che ci faccio qui, Ermal?».





	Avrò cura di te

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: praise kink  
Contesto: notte prima della finale Eurovision 2018  
Commento dell'autrice: come finisco per scrivere cose diverse da quelle che avevo in mente, è fuori dalla mia comprensione.

Pioveva.

Pioveva a dirotto, la notte prima della finalissima, su Lisbona.

La pioggia restituiva luci slavate della città addormentata, ma nell’asciutto e nel buio di quella camera d’hotel, Ermal e Fabrizio avevano ben altro a cui badare.

Il lenzuolo a coprirli dal frescore improvviso sceso col maltempo, in realtà non ne avevano esattamente bisogno, abbracciati com’erano a scambiarsi baci e carezze, in una bolla di calore con cui volevano anche schermarsi dal resto del mondo e dalla sua cattiveria. Quella che s’infiltra nella mente delle persone, facendole dubitare, credere di non essere ciò che sono, di non meritare ciò che hanno.

Era iniziato tutto nel momento in cui si erano preparati per andare a cena, Ermal si stava allacciando i polsini nel dirigersi alla porta e aveva detto qualcosa di divertente, o così pensava, quando udì una specie di tonfo alle sue spalle, lo stridere di una sedia spostata.

E si era voltato. «Brì, che c’hai?»

Fabrizio, da ridanciano che era stato per tutto quel tempo, guardava un punto fisso avanti a sé, seduto a terra con la schiena poggiata al letto e le braccia abbandonate fra le gambe scomposte.

Data una voce agli altri fuori di non aspettarli, Ermal era tornato da lui.

Allora Fabrizio aveva alzato lo sguardo, incontrando il suo, e gli aveva fatto la fatidica domanda: «Ma io che ci faccio qui, Ermal?».

Ermal gli diede un ultimo bacio sulle labbra calde e morbide, e un altro ultimo ancora. Gli sorrise nella penombra, carezzando cogli occhi ogni suo tratto, seguendo con un dito il profilo della mascella in una carezza più concreta. «Va un po’ meglio, adesso?»

Dal cuscino, Fabrizio gli sorrise a sua volta. «Diciamo di sì...» Gli teneva le mani ai fianchi, una un poco più sulla sua schiena.

Ermal assottigliò appena gli occhi, un’ombra di divertita rassegnazione gli passò sulle labbra. «Non dirmi bugie...»

Scoperto, Fabrizio si rassegnò ad abbassare stancamente le palpebre. Sospirò.

Ermal si sporse di poco per deporgli un bacio in fronte. «Come devo fare, con te?...», gli mormorò a un soffio da una tempia, iniziando a carezzargli i capelli con una mano, con tutta la calma del mondo nel districarne le ciocche ribelli.

Fabrizio sospirò ancora, lasciandosi sfuggire un mormorio indistinto. Forse voleva rispondergli, ma non ne aveva le forze. O le parole per esprimersi. Così fece l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare in quel momento, lo strinse un poco più a sé.

Sospirando a sua volta, Ermal chiuse anch’egli gli occhi e poggiò la fronte alla sua. Poteva sentirne la marea di brutti pensieri sciabordare contro pelle.

Fabrizio si sentiva a quel modo, perché non si vedeva appartenere a quel mondo. Si sentiva fuori posto, un imbucato agghindato a festa, il suppellettile che stona tremendamente con la tappezzeria. E non era una sensazione nuova, per lui.

Sedutoglisi accanto, Ermal aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, davanti a quella spiegazione così articolata. «Scusa, ma hai sentito assieme a me alcune delle canzoni che stanno in gara, o no?»

Per Fabrizio non era una scusante valida. «Manco so l’inglese», aveva borbottato poi.

«E ci sono certi con tre lauree che non sanno un cazzo di niente», aveva replicato Ermal a quel punto, permettendosi di passare una mano fra i suoi capelli, e di non smetterla tanto presto. «E poi c’è gente senza neanche un diploma che sa più cose degli altri. Che vuol dire?»

La domanda gli era uscita quasi divertita. «Sono sciocchezze, Bizio. E lo sai anche tu. Qui tu ci _ meriti _di stare, perché ci sei arrivato con le tue forze. Punto, e basta.»

Fabrizio aveva esitato persino nel respirare. «‘o so, ma...»

«_Ma _ un bel niente.» Ermal si era sporto appena per premergli le labbra contro la tempia, accaldata da quel troppo pensare, e gli era restato col viso vicino al suo, non volendo lasciarlo a se stesso più di quanto non stava facendo lui da sé. «Loro non sanno niente. Tu sì, perché l’hai vissuto. Non lasciare che questo...» Questo cosa? Questo _ tutto,_ probabilmente, e non aveva potuto che fargli sfuggire un sospiro. «...che tutto questo ti schiacci. _ Perché non sta succedendo niente_, Fabrizio.»

E lì Ermal aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi, essendosi scoperto già troppo in quell’abbraccio, in quelle parole. Non c’era una battaglia da combattere, avrebbe voluto dirgli, non c’era nessuno a puntare loro - contro di lui, contro anche se stesso - il dito, a intimargli di scendere da quel gradino perché non avevano il permesso di salirci, perché erano degli impostori - e sì che era stato l’altro ad abbracciarlo, allora, a mormorargli di non dar credito a chi non sapeva niente, standogli vicino così tanto da poter sentire il suo cuore contro il proprio. Quelle battaglie erano sempre pronte a spuntare dall’angolo che avrebbero svoltato, ma non in quel momento. Ermal avrebbe voluto che Fabrizio l’avesse capito.

Poi le labbra di lui avevano sfiorato le sue, e prima di poterlo ringraziare, Fabrizio l’aveva baciato.

Non erano più scesi a cena.

Spostando il peso su un gomito, Ermal sbuffò appena contro una guancia ruvida di lui. «E manco a me vuoi credere?»

Il suo broncio era così carino anche nella penombra che Fabrizio riuscì ben poco a trattenere una risata, men che meno un sorriso un po’ meno triste. «A te sì», rispose, ed era la verità.

Lui credeva poco ai complimenti degli altri, un po’ meno se a farglieli era chi _ sapeva_. Di Ermal, avrebbe creduto ad ogni singola parola. Anche se faticava ad ammetterlo anche a se stesso.

Ermal si era spostato col capo sul suo petto, una mano a riposarvi, e da lì lo guardava, ed era tornato a sorridergli. «Ma sei ancora della tua idea...»

Scoperto anche quella volta, Fabrizio si trovò a muovere gli occhi via da quello sguardo fin troppo consapevole di averlo smascherato. Aveva portato una mano fra quei riccetti, a massaggiarli come aveva imparato lo rilassasse, ma ora si trovava in una situazione sfavorevole più che mai.

Ermal riconobbe anche quello. Gli depose un bacio sul petto, poi si sollevò. «E allora lascia», fece, tornando a carezzargli il capo, «che ti convinca un altro po’». _ Che mi prenda cura di te_, avrebbe voluto dirgli, _ come tu ti sei preso cura di me. _

Ma il suo orgoglio lo fece zittire, facendogli dare un altro bacio a quelle labbra che Fabrizio aveva preso a mordicchiarsi per l’insicurezza.

Avrebbe voluto obiettare, Fabrizio, e allo stesso tempo non avrebbe voluto farlo, ma per quanto si rilassò in quei nuovi baci, pensò che non sarebbe stato male affatto starsene zitto. Almeno per un altro po’.

Ermal si discostò ancora, con un altro bacio che avrebbe dovuto essere teoricamente l’ultimo molti altri baci prima.

Lo guardava come Fabrizio generalmente non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di guardarlo, con occhi scuri che arrivavano fin sotto tutti i veli che si poneva davanti. E non si ritraeva alla vista di cos’aveva scoperto. «Come fai a pensare questo di te, davvero non lo so...»

Fabrizio pose una mano su quella di lui, che teneva ancora ad una sua guancia. Abbassò lo sguardo, per poi rialzarlo subito dopo. Non valeva più nascondersi, e non lo voleva nemmeno, non con Ermal.

Gli vennero in mente fiumi di scuse che però non gli sorsero alle labbra, e restò in silenzio, solo gli occhi a sperare di riuscire a giustificarsi.

Ermal lo baciò di nuovo, rubandogli un altro po’ delle sue paure.

Tornarono ad abbracciarsi, nel loro bozzolo sicuro, al riparo dal mondo; Fabrizio ridiscese contro i cuscini ed Ermal gli si risistemò meglio sopra, tornando anche a baciarsi con tutta la calma e la dolcezza che vollero prendersi.

Le gambe intrecciate alle sue, Ermal andava incontro alle carezze di Fabrizio, continuando a baciarlo come a voler per davvero raccogliere le sue paure una ad una, e annullarle in se stesso, come se avesse potuto realmente farlo.

_ Ti farò star bene. Ti farò soltanto star bene, perché non posso fare null’altro. _

Anche lui aveva i suoi demoni che non riusciva a lasciar andare, dopotutto. Perciò riusciva a capirlo ancor meglio.

I baci di Ermal si spostarono su una guancia. «Ma di che ti preoccupi...» Gli lasciò un bacino sul naso, anzi due, facendogli fare una leggera smorfia, tremare il suo sorriso. «Non capiscono proprio niente», gli soffiò sulle labbra, felice che quella luce nei suoi occhi non si fosse minimamente offuscata. «Io sì.» Sentendosi spavaldo, chinò il volto a nascondersi nell’incavo del collo di Fabrizio, a baciarlo in quel punto nascosto e caldo, caldissimo, ancora profumato di colonia. «Te l’avevo detto di aver scelto bene...»

La risata imbarazzata di Fabrizio gli vibrò contro lo stomaco. «Tu, co’ ‘sta storia...» _ Mi caccerai nei guai_, voleva dirgli, ma Ermal non lo lasciò finire, baciandogli la gola e facendogli trattenere fiato e repliche d’ogni sorta.

Segretamente soddisfatto, Ermal gli premette un sorrisino sotto le clavicole, su quella pacchiana scritta tatuata. «Be’, dovevo pur farlo sapere agli altri.» Gli baciò anche il tatuaggio, una lettera per volta.

Fabrizio deglutì a fatica. Passò le mani fra i capelli di lui, nel tentativo di darsi una calmata.

Finita la sua opera, Ermal si risollevò di nuovo per guardarlo bene in faccia, dall’alto, le braccia ben puntellate e tremolanti - forse non solo per il proprio peso. «Sul serio, non capiscono un accidente. Come fanno a non perderci la testa, per te...»

Fabrizio esalò un’altra di quelle risate, perché non si sentiva di fare altro. «Ermà...»

«No, “Ermà” niente, sai pure tu che c’è chi la pensa come me.» Ermal si concesse tuttavia di addolcire quel suo sorrisetto. «Davvero, vorrei che ti vedessi...che ti vedessi come ti vedo io.»

Fabrizio deglutì, con la bocca secca e tutto il resto. «E com’è, che mi vedi?»

Ermal si chinò al suo orecchio per dirglielo.

E lì Fabrizio non riuscì affatto a trattenersi dallo sghignazzare, le guance bollenti di una vampa di calore che gli aveva investito anche il collo, le tempie, il petto. Strinse Ermal in un abbraccio per nascondergli dei bacetti lungo il collo, su una spalla.

Ridacchiando, perché il suo intento l’aveva infine raggiunto, Ermal si districò da quella presa. «E adesso», disse, recuperando fiato - perché anche a lui il rossore della confessione gliene aveva tolto abbastanza - «perché non mi dimostri che ho ragione, eh?».

Fabrizio non fu mai così felice di eseguire una richiesta.

Le posizioni invertite in un fruscio di quel lenzuolo inutile, Ermal s’inarcò ben presto sotto quei baci, sospirando mentre gli carezzava le spalle solide, scendendo lungo le braccia, senza smettere di fremere sotto le labbra di Fabrizio, impegnate a tracciare un percorso tutto loro di riverenza e voglia di più. «E ‘fanculo chi dice il contrario», mormorò, le palpebre che gli si abbassarono di loro volontà, mentre Fabrizio gli baciava giù lungo il petto e l’addome. Gli strinse le mani, inarcandosi un poco di più. «‘fanculo tutti, ormai...»

E si zittì con un ansito a bocca aperta, spalancando gli occhi d’istinto.

Portò le mani di nuovo tra i capelli di Fabrizio, chino a farlo ammattire con la sua lingua, dove non avrebbe mai immaginato l’avrebbe _ baciato_. Non al di fuori dei suoi sogni da ubriaco, almeno.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche e roventi. _ Se solo gli altri ti vedessero come ti vedo io_, avrebbe voluto ripetergli, ma quel _ se _ gli uscì più come un _ sì_, e non riuscì ad articolare più null’altro fra i denti. Tornò ad occhi chiusi, a sospirare, a spargere i ricci sul cuscino come se nell’inarcare la nuca avrebbe trovato un po’ di sollievo da quel piacere che lo stava trascinando sempre più a fondo.

Prima di esserne risucchiato completamente, tirò due ciocche a Fabrizio, facendolo risollevare.

Ermal gli prese il volto fra le mani, del tutto in contemplazione, immergendosi in quegli occhi che non smettevano di guardarlo mentre, una mano ad una delle sue, gliene baciava il palmo.

Fu il suo turno di sforzarsi a mandar giù eccitazione e adorazione in una gola secca e dolente. Voleva dirgli tante cose, troppe, tante quante ne pensava, e voleva ripagarlo di quante ne aveva dette a lui, a rassicurare le proprie, di insicurezze, a mettere a tacere i propri, di demoni.

Ma «Sei bellissimo», riuscì soltanto a dire, e le labbra gli si incresparono in un sorriso quasi riconoscente, vedendo Fabrizio nascondere il proprio contro la sua mano, gli occhi chiusi a nascondere da lui ciò che provava. «Adesso, almeno, mi vuoi credere?...»

Fabrizio gli dette un altro piccolo bacio contro il polso, prima di rispondergli, sussurrandogli contro pelle: «A te crederei a tutto, Erm...». E tornò a nascondervisi, imbarazzato, felice, lusingato, un po’ tutt’e tre.

Ermal si sentiva il petto scoppiare dalla tenerezza, gli occhi stringersi come per delle lacrime, ma che nulla avrebbero avuto a che vedere con la disperazione; più come per una luce troppo intensa, che nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere in quel momento se non lui.

Si sporse a baciarlo ancora su quella bocca, grato all’altro e grato a se stesso per averla scoperta.

_ E al diavolo quanti dicono che non sei forte. Io ti ho visto. _ Ci _ ho visto. E posso saperlo. _

Fabrizio intrecciò una mano alla sua, e tornò a baciarlo, spingendolo di nuovo contro i cuscini, con quella forte gentilezza che fece sorridere Ermal nel bacio, e allacciargli le braccia alla schiena, facendosi avvolgere un’altra volta ancora in quell’involucro che li teneva al riparo dalle cattiverie del mondo, in cui una volta tanto il mondo era perfetto, e i loro demoni non sarebbero tornati a far loro visita tanto presto.


End file.
